


Ring

by FlashMountain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Clueless Steve Harrington, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Our Favourite Coworkers, Scoops Ahoy, a lot of swearing, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashMountain/pseuds/FlashMountain
Summary: Patience is a virtue. Steve has been hearing this his whole life. And he is patient. He’s really patient. But he’s getting tired of waiting. Waiting for Billy Hargrove to call.





	Ring

Patience_ is a virtue._ Steve has been hearing this his whole life. And he _is_ patient. He’s really patient. But he’s getting tired of waiting. Waiting for Billy Hargrove to call. Last Friday, Billy said he’d call. Last Friday, Billy told him that they’d _see each other around,_ sealing his words with a wink. And it had to mean what Steve thought it did. It had to mean that his stupid huge crush wasn’t one sided. All the flirting, the looks and lingering touched had to mean what he thought they did. Of course, Billy was a flirt. He flirted with everyone and their mother. But when Steve thought back, it always seemed like Billy flirted with him _more,_ looked at him _more. _But it’s been a week, and he’d gotten exactly zero calls from a special blue eyed someone. If he was still in school, he would’ve just sucked it up and cornered Billy, asking him what the hell this was. But he wasn’t and he couldn't really spend his days roaming around searching for him, he had a job for Christ’s sake! (A terrible, minimum wage job at a shitty ice cream shop, but a job no less). All he could really do was wait. In a moment of desperation, he decided to share his agony with Robin. Not all of it, he didn’t have a death wish, but enough for her to think she knew everything about it.

”Well, maybe your _special someone_ is just busy, did ya’ think of that? Maybe there’s more important things to do than call you, dingus” She butted in ever so kindly, as if Steve hadn’t thought of that. Sure, there could be more pressing stuff Billy had to do, but even then. How hard is it to just give him a call? Even to just say that he’s busy. 

“Gee, thanks Robin. You sure know how to make a guy feel special” He muttered, wiping aggressively at an ice cream stain that’s no longer there. 

“You know what I mean. Or maybe she’s just as nervous about this as you! Wouldn’t that be something?” Steve coughed to hide the grimace he made hearing Robin talk about ‘her’. Billy would probably punch him if he found out that Robin thinks he’s some mystery girl. If only Robin knew who they’re talking about. He knows that there’s no way _Billy Hargrove_ would be nervous. He never is, and he definitely wouldn’t be nervous when it comes to Steve. It must be obvious how desperate Steve is, must be noticeable from miles away. But when Billy said he’d call, Steve thought that maybe Billy was _fine_ with Steves desperate crush on him, more than fine even. But it’s been a whole week, and Steve’s hope is starting to sink. 

“Oh my _god._ Stop looking like this is the end of your life! If you want to lose your virginity _that badly, _it’ll happen!” Robin’s cackling like she’s the funniest person on planet fucking earth, and Steve tries to convey his hatred through his glare. He huffs and sits down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs he dragged behind the counter, a genius move because his back fucking hurts from standing up all day, okay?

”Shut up” Is his glorious comeback, which only makes her laugh louder. They really shouldn't be slacking off like this at work, but there’s no customers this time of day and it’s _fun. _It’s better than what Steve thought it would be, he likes when he can goof around with Robin, it makes his pathetic job a little bit better. He’s glad to have her as a friend, even though she relentlessly bullies him. 

“But seriously” She starts up after a while, while pretending to stock up on ice cream “If you want that phone call so badly, who won’t you just call? Man up and all that” She says the last part like an afterthought, like stepping into an act. she does that sometimes, like she has to compensate for all the smart stuff she says by cracking jokes. Steve wouldn’t call himself very observant, but he notices things. Sometimes he wants to ask her what that’s about, why she does it. But it doesn’t feel like his place. They keep things light, easy. She doesn’t comment on how Steve looks like he doesn’t know what sleep is, and he doesn’t comment on how she sometimes can’t stop fidgeting and flinching like somethings out to get her. 

“I mean, I _would. _If I had the phone number” Steve’s an idiot. He knows that, and he really doesn’t need Robin to remind him. She does that anyway.

”Are you _serious_? How do you manage to not ask for a _phone number_? You’re really an idiot, huh.” She’s smiling when she’s saying it, which makes it sting a little less. He knows she’s right. He should’ve asked for Billy’s number, but he was buy thinking about _other things. _Like the way Billy looked at him, eyes searching and honest. The way he laughed, laughed more than Steve’s ever seen him laugh before. Like the way he caught Billy staring at him, and instead of looking away, Billy’s eyes had dropped to his lips. And all Steve could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss him. So yeah, phone numbers weren’t really top priority. Now that he thinks about it, Billy probably doesn’t even have Steve’s number. He didn’t ask for it either. Which got to mean that yeah, it was an empty fucking promise. With that amazingly depressive discovery, Steve pulls himself out of his chair and shuts out every thought that isn’t fucking work related.

-

He’s about to close up, two hours after he assured Robin that he’d manage fine without her there, when someone approaches the counter. Steve can’t really process what he’s seeing, ‘cause it’s so far from anything Steve ever thought would happen. Billy’s standing there in all his glory, clad in a too loose tank top and much too tight swim trunks. Steve’s torn between smiling and scowling, not knowing how to approach this. He doesn’t want to fight, but he does want to know what the fuck Billy’s problem is. 

“Hey” Billy starts, smiling almost softly (Steve had no idea anything about Billy could be described as _soft_). “You about to close up shop?”

”Yeah” Steve answers after a too long second “How do you know where I work?” Is what he _really_ wants to know, because he specifically did _not_ share his humiliating career with Billy. That’d be a one way ticket to eternal humiliation.

”I’ve got my sources” is what Billy answers, like the smug asshole he is. 

“Look, can I help you with anything?” Steve works up the courage to ask, _trying_ to sound like he isn’t totally gone for the guy in front of him. Maybe it works, ‘cause Billy shifts, eyes darting away from him.

”You wanna smoke? I’ll give you one of mine” Billy offers, and Steve doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed. He _doesn’t_ want to fight, but if Billy’s gonna act like last Friday didn’t even happen, this is doomed to fizzle out before it’s even started. 

“Uh, yeah sure. Just let me lock up and everything” He answers, because he’s not gonna turn down an opportunity to hang out with Billy fucking Hargrove. He's well aware of how pathetic he is, really. He just knows that it's meaningless to fight it. 

Billy doesn't give him a cigarette, but he _does_ share his own with him, handing it to him with delicate (there shouldn't be anything _delicate_ about Billy) fingers. They don't talk, Billy staring straight ahead as he's leaning on his stupid car, Steve standing next to him. He wished Billy would just give him something to go after, something to show him where to go from here. Was there any place to go? Or was it over and done with, forgotten already? 

Billy turned to him then, mouth opened slightly as if he'd been on the brink of saying something, when Steve blurted out "You said you'd call". It was rushed out of him, words carried by some kind of _courage_. 

"Yeah. yeah, I did say that. I was just-" Billy sounded like he'd rather be a thousand miles away, and it kind of hurt. Was it _that_ hard to just be honest for once? Steve barely cared that _honestly_ probably meant a rejection. But that was better than false hope. False feelings. Better than _bullshit_. 

"You told me you'd call, and you didn't. I get if you, like, _changed your mind_ or whatever. You could've just told me that, man" Steve tries to sound final, secure. Like he knows what he's saying, like he's mature and not hurt and _not _stupid. He doubts he succeeded. 

"I didn't _change my mind. _I was _busy_! I got some free time and I thought I might as well just go _see_ you, but you don't seem so fuckin' happy about that, Harrington" Billy was talking too loud, getting too worked up for what was supposed to be _not a fight. _Steve really doesn't want to fight, doesn't want to go back to the way things were, before. 

"I don't know what you want, Billy! You promise to call, without even having my number. You ingore me for a week, and then just _show up_ here? What am I supposed to do with this?" He's saying too much, showing Billy his hand when he's not supposed to. Letting his feelings get in the way, letting them fuck everything up. 

"And what, _I_ know what _you _want? You've been so fucking clear with that, right? Don't act like _I'm _the one playing games here" And okay, _what?_ Is Billy really saying that _Steve's_ the one with the games? That's so insane he can't even fucking understand it. What's he done, exept for pining after some idiot like a total loser? Not much. 

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're so-" Billy cuts him off before he can think of any creative adjectives (he's pretty sure that's what they're called) to describe him with.

"You want to know what I'm talking about? Okay. You _flirt _with me, _look_ at me. Acting like we're some kinda _thing. _And then, all I hear about from your stupid brat pack is how _good_ you're having it with some Robin chick, how _sweet _you are together. What am I supposed to be here? Some kind of _experimentation_ while you're with some bitch?" Billy couldnt've been more confusing if he _tried_. Steve turned fully, standing directly in front of Billy, who was looking at him with those blue, blue eyes. Jaw set, body tense. Like before a fight. And Steve was just confused. Why would Billy even listen to the kids? Why would he take in _any _information coming out of their stupid, loud mouths, as if he doesn't know that most the stuff they say is utter, complete bullshit. 

"I'm not _with_ Robin! I've never been with her! You gotta know that those kids are delusional at _best._ And if I wanted to _be with_ someone, It'd obviously be _you_!" Stupid, big mouth. Steve really should nearn when to shut up. He swallows, throat dry. Shit. Billy seemed to be stunned to silence, probably too weirded out by Steve's all but _confession. _

"I- really? You'd wanna, do that? With me?" He says at last, blue, blue eyes big and soft (maybe there _are _soft parts of Billy, after all). 

"Yeah. I do, I want to" Hope's rising again, filling Steve up and making him all giddy and smiley. _It's not one sided_. He took a step closer, happy when Billy did the same. 

"Good" Is all Billy says, so close to him. They're in each others space, too close. Closer than two boys should be outside. _Around people. _

"Yeah, good" He replies, all breathless. Is this when Steve kisses him? When fireworks goes off and he gets what he's been fighting for? He hopes so. God, Billy just looks so _kissable_, up close. Lips pink, _pretty. _

"Shit! I need to go, like _now"_ Billy lets out, staring widely at his wristwatch. Steve resists the urge to pout, and resist the urge to just grab Billy and kiss him. He steps back from the camaro, enough for Billy to be able to get the door open. "I'll call you, pretty boy" he continues, winking, just like _last time. _

"You _promise_?" Steve asks, mostly just teasing, but with an underlying insecurity. He doesn't know what he's do if Billy just _didn't _call, again. The soft smile that takes over Billys face wipes away any doubt, it makes it so clear that they're on the same page here. Makes it so clear that Billy wants this too. 

"Promise"

-

He comes to work awfully happy, not even the flourescent lights in the shop or the too sweet smell of artificial flavors dragging him down. Because Billy _called_. He called him, talked to him. Flirted with him over the phone until Steve was just a blushing mess on the floor by the phone. It doesn't take long for Robin to notice his strange mood, looking at him intensely, as if trying to read his mind.

"What's up with you today, dingus? Your face is all weird" She remarks, wagging a neon colored plastic spoon at him. 

"It's called _smiling_, Robin. You should try it sometime" Robin just snorts at him, huffing out a breath.

"Funny guy, you. What's the _reason _for all this smiling?" Fair question, especially after all his moping last week.   
  
"Well, I guess I'm just happy" He answers, all cryptic (he hopes. He's never really been good at being sneaky). She gasps though, as if she immediately understands what Steve means. He wouldn't put it past her to figure out everything just by a single _glance._

"You got you phone call! I _knew _it would happen, I told you!" And nope, she really didn't. It was mostly just bullying, but tomato potato. He tells her as much, shoving his own little spoon in her face.

"Oh please, calm down. Boys these days... so sensitive. Like little flowers" She croons, sounding too much like a judgemental grandmother. Steve tunes her out, cleaning tables with a far away look on his face. He wasn't too far away, really. Just a couple of miles, at Hawkins public pool. Where _Billy _was. 

He was all giddy, happy. Almost dumb from the happiness. All because of a phonecall. All because of _Billy. _And yeah, he could get used to this feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Robin was one of many highlights of season three, so I wanted to write something with her in it. I hope I did her justice! Tell me what you thought :)
> 
> (Title is from Ring by Djo)
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @awickedplacethisis


End file.
